


A Snow Battle

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy, Male-Female Friendship, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie challenges the Winchesters to a snowball fight that turns out to be much more epic than she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snow Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little fic when I got this prompt: 'Platonic Sam and Charlie and "don't you dare throw that snowba- goddammit?"'

Charlie knew there was a lighter side to Sam, she had seen glimpses of it from time to time, but she had never truly experienced its full potential until she found herself at the bunker one weekend when she was driving through to get to a Convention in Texas. It was snowing steadily enough to keep the ground covered in a little blanket, and she was able to convince the boys to come out and enjoy the snow with her for a bit. 

“C’mon! You’ve been underground too long!” she said. “You both could use a break from research anyway.”

She used ‘research’ loosely since Dean had his feet kicked up on his desk with a beer in his hand. Sam was surrounded by books, but he had one earbud in and was clicking through something on his laptop. Clearly the boys had lost steam on whatever they were trying discover. 

The Winchesters exchanged looks, shrugged, and hopped up from their seats to grab their coats. Charlie punched the air in triumph as she lead them up the stairs and threw the bunker door open. Chilled wind blew their hair back as they entered what Charlie considered the battlefield. She had said she wanted them to ‘enjoy’ the snow with her, but really she had other plans. 

There wasn’t a lot around the bunker. Just the old power plant that masked its existence and a river that flowed behind it, lined with a few trees. But that was just enough for Charlie to strategize a semi-epic snowball battle. She turned to see Sam breathing in the cold air with a little smile forming across his face and Dean holding his hands palms up to feel the flurries of snow in the air. She dropped quickly to her knees, gathered up some snow into a tightly packed ball, then launched it directly at the brothers. It exploded onto Dean’s shoulder. They both jerked their attention towards Charlie in a start. 

“It’s a snowball war, bitches!” she shouted “Every man for himself! Go hard or go home!” And with that, she was taking off towards the back of the abandoned power plant to hide herself among the trees. 

“You got it, sister!” Dean shouted back. Charlie heard crunching snow under large feet as Dean started to follow, but then… “ _Dammit_ , Sammy!” She turned to see from a distance that Sam had already beamed his brother in the back. 

“She said every man for himself, Dean,” Sam shrugged, eyes flashing with mischief. Then he took off the opposite way around the front of the power plant before Dean could react enough to retaliate. Dean was left standing a little befuddled, holding a newly-made snowball with no one to throw it at. 

Charlie giggled. She knew Dean would join in without a thought. The fact that Sam was playing along so well was a bonus she had not anticipated, but she couldn’t enjoy the thought long before she realized she was a perfect target, standing fully exposed against the white snowy backdrop of the hill with a Dean Winchester charging towards her. She dove into the line of trees and tried to put some distances between herself and the boys. 

What Charlie had expected to be a possibly thirty minute game turned into an afternoon Battle for the Ages. She hoped this would go down in one of the Winchesters’ Men of Letters reports. It was  _that_  impressive. She thought she had stacked the cards in her favor by ambushing the guys with the idea of a snowball fight then heading out to the trees, especially with her history of LARPing and her affinity for first-person shooter games. Unfortunately she found out that she hadn’t had the data she needed to factor in what a playful, strategic, albeit ruthless, and competitive opponent Sam could be. 

About an hour in, Charlie and Dean found themselves near the bank of the river in a showdown that left them both breathing heavily and stalking one another in a circle. Charlie had happened upon Dean and got a few good tosses before she had to reload, at which point Dean retaliated with his already-made snowballs while Charlie tried to gather more. They were pretty equally matched, and as they both raised their last snowball at the other, Dean spoke up. “Alright! Alright, hold on!”

“You surrender?” Charlie didn’t drop her arm from holding the snowball at the ready. 

“Hell no, I’ll still let this fly! But let’s talk first.” Dean didn’t drop his arm either. “You and me have been on each others’ trail for forever, right?”

Charlie nodded.

“But where’s Sam been?”

“Around,” Charlie admitted. “He’s gotten me a few times while I’ve been trailing you.”

“Me, too,” Dean replied. “So how ‘bout this? Let’s work together.”

“An alliance?”

“Yeah, just till we take him out of the running, then we’re back to enemies.”

“Gotcha!” Charlie lowered her snowball and approached Dean to fist bump him. He lowered his snowball and returned the gesture. “So Sam hit you a few times, too?”

Dean shrugged a bit. “I mean, I could tell he was aiming for me, but he missed. I’m too quick–”

Just then a snowball nailed Dean right in the face. Barely a second later another exploded against Charlie’s shoulder. 

Charlie worked to dust off her coat and pick the snow debris off her eyelashes. “You were saying?”

Dean shook snow out of his hair. “Let’s get’em.”

Charlie and Dean split up amongst the trees, trying to edge Sam towards the other and corner him, but no matter what they did, Sam seemed to be able to get the jump on them. At one point Dean felt like it was as if they were playing whack-a-mole, but instead of hitting the mole when it would pop up, it would instead hit you. Between the two of them, Charlie and Dean were only able to land three snowballs, an embarrassing score if it were to be compared to how many times Sam had hit them. Luckily, they weren’t keeping score. There would only be a winner when only one was left who had not surrendered. 

Charlie studied the large footprints Sam’s boots made in the snow around some bushes. It wasn’t like there was much to hide a person in the feeble cluster of trees, yet Charlie couldn’t find Sam anywhere. She knew he had to be around because the footprints were new, but the only way she could tell he was near was the impact of the snowballs that kept hitting around her. Finally, one beamed her in the back and she snapped around just in time to see the outline of only half a Sam become visible on one side of a large tree. He cocked his eyebrow at her and smiled, then slunk away from the line of trees, racing towards the power plant. She thought she hears him laughing. 

“Dean!” Charlie yelled, tearing from the line of trees and down the hill to follow Sam. “Towards the bunker!” She threw a snowball or two that she was carrying in her left arm as she went. She watched Sam run, his long legs carrying him faster than she could go, especially since it was downhill, his hair and jacket blowing back behind him as he approached the building. Her snowballs fell short of him each time.

Finally she saw him somersault and dive behind a previously invisible wall-like pile of snow that had blended in with the blanket of snow around it. She stopped short for a second. Sam had built an embankment up from the corner of the building that was just tall enough that he could crouch behind it and pelt her and Dean with snowballs as they approached, which he started to do immediately as she understood his strategy. He launched snowball after snowball directly at her, but the angle of the little snow wall kept her from being able to send any successful attempts back. 

That’s when Dean came pouring down the hill a little ways down the tree line from where Charlie had. As he closed in on Sam’s location, Charlie saw whack-a-mole Sam pop up with a grin just long enough to wind back and fire a straight-line pitch at Dean. It clocked him with such force it threw him back and he fell over into the snow with a shout. 

Without another thought, Charlie charge Sam and his snow pile with a war-cry worthy of Moondoor as snowballs rained around her. She was hit in the stomach, then the arm, and one time had to duck to avoid being pegged in the head, but she ran onward, and when she was close enough to to see over the snow pile, there was Sam with another snowball in hand, cocked and ready to pull the trigger. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- god _dammit!”_

Charlie shrieked. It didn’t slow her down and she dove at Sam over the wall, smashing into him, throwing him off balance, and sending them both falling back into the snow, laughing. Both were winded from running and from the impact, so they stayed on their backs, watching the little flurries settle down around them, chuckling, until they could catch their breath. When Charlie finally felt like sitting up, she pulled herself onto her elbow, leaning against the embankment and it was then that she noticed the multiple rows of snowballs lined-up against the wall of the power plant behind Sam’s little make-shift shelter. 

“Holy  _shit_ , Winchester!” she exclaimed, impressed. 

Sam struggled up onto his elbow, too. “Does this mean I win?” 

Charlie and Sam lifted up just enough to crane their necks over the snow wall to see what Dean was doing. He was making a snow angel where he had fallen. “Yeah,” she said, voice cracking with exhaustion. “I think so.” 

She fell back onto the snow and started laughing again.


End file.
